The Girls and the Fox/Transcript
Darth Vader: LEAVE TOD'S MOTHER ALONE AMOS SLADE! *Amos Slade: Why? *Darth Vader: I'm the Anti-Jedi! *Darth Vader force chokes Amos Slade *Widow Tweed: VADER! *Darth Vader: Tweed? *Amos Slade: I will kill that fox! *Darth Vader: Don't Shoot her from the cliffs if you do it you will fall to your death! *Amos Slade: TOO LATE! *Amos Slade shoots at Tod's Mother then he falls to his death *Darth Vader: The Cliffs killed him *Chief (Rowdyruff Version): Hey Darth Vader! Where's my owner, Amos Slade? *Darth Vader: He fell off the cliffs *Tod The Fox Boy (Baby): (Crying when his mother died) *Darth Vader: Who's Crying? *Kate Kelley: Who that could be? *Kate Kelley noticed Tod is crying *Priscilla: What is that thing? *Tod the Fox Boy (Baby): (Sobbing) *Darth Vader: WHO ARE YOU GIRLS?!?! *Kate Kelley: Who's this guy? *Darth Vader: I'm Darth Vader! *Priscilla screams *Kate Kelley: What's Wrong? *Tod the Fox Boy (Baby): Mama? *Kate Kelley: You must be a boy in a Fox costume? *Superman: He came from the another timeline. *Kate Kelley: Really? *Superman: Yes. *Lex Luthor: Superman! *Tod the Fox Boy (Baby): (Crying) *Kate Kelley: It’s okay. *Superman: Stay away from Tod, Luthor! *Lex Luthor: NO! *Kate Kelley: Leave Him Alone Lex! *Lex Luthor: NO! *Lex Luthor punches Kate Kelley *Tod the Fox Boy (Baby): (Gasps) *Lex Luthor: Now I'll kill him! *Ranger Beth: Stop! Now look what you’ve done to my daughter! *Lex looks at the Dead Body of Tod the Fox Boy’s Mother *Kate Kelley: She’s your daughter? *Ranger Beth: Get In my car, I’ll bring my daughter’s Body too. *Lex Luthor: No, I don’t think so! *Shazam deflects Lex Luthor’s Bullets. *Shazam: You Go And I’ll take care of him! *Yoda: Go for it Shazam. *At Kate Kelley’s House *Superman: So Beth what happened? *Ranger Beth: It was a Long Story. I created Tod’s Mother as a Powerpuff Girl. *The Flashback starts *Ranger Beth is creating Tod's Mother *Ranger Beth: PERFECT! *She accidentally knocks down Chemical V on the concoction *Ranger Beth: Oh De-ear. *Explosions *Miles Morales: BETH! What Happened? *Tod’s Mother (Baby): Mama. *Miles Morales: WOAH! What is that thing?!?! *Tod's Mother stands up *Miles Morales: What are you doing little fox?!?! *Tod's Mother is in front of Miles Morales *Miles Morales: Please Don't Hurt Me! Please! *Tod's Mother touches Miles Morales *Miles Morales: Heh, Seems Harmless. *Tod’s Mother (Baby): (Giggles) *Kingpin: SPIDER-MAN! *Years Later *Tod’s Mother (Adult): Honey I'm Pregnant! *Tod's Father: Oh That's Great! *Miles Morales: Hey You Two how's it going? *Tod’s Mother: I’m about to have a baby. (Unborn Tod kicks) Ow! *Miles Morales: You Okay? *Tod's Mother: Yes. *Kingpin: Here's Kingpin! *Miles Morales: You Again?!?! *Tod’s Mother’s Water Broke *Miles Morales: Show Time! *Miles Morales kicked Kingpin *Tod’s Mother started Crying *Tod’s Father: What’s the matter. *Tod’s Mother: The Baby’s Coming! Get it out of me! *Tod’s Father: Hold on, Honey! It’s okay! *Tod’s Mother: I can't hold on much longer! *Tod's Father: Push, Honey, Push! *Tod's Mother gives birth to Tod *Tod's Father: It's a boy! *Tod’s Mother: He’s born Human. *Tod's Father: We'll name him Tod. *They noticed the Fox suit gets on Tod *Tod the Fox Boy: Mama, Dada. *Tod's Father: Let's keep him safe. *Amos Slade kills Tod's Father offscreen *Miles Morales: What The?!?! *Amos Slade: HERE'S AMOS SLADE! *Kingpin: I’m outta here! *Kingpin jumps out of the window *Guest: Ooooohhhhh. The window's broken, nice. *Jennifer Quire: Oh my Gosh! *David Quire: Who will fix it? *Tod’s Mother is scared *Miles Morales: RUN GIRL RUN! *Tod's Mother runs away *Amos Slade: DANG IT SHE GOT AWAY! Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Vinnytovar Category:Transcripts